Egyptian Goddess
by Wolfgirl706
Summary: Edward, prince of ancient Egypt, sees a mixed-blood girl during the annual "Festival of Opet". What happens when he finds her? Will romance blossom? Or will Bella give up on the arrogant prince? Some of the characters might be OOC. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is going to be one of my BIG stories. I can't believe I am finally posting it. yay! Ps. If you like poetry, check out the start of my "story" which is going to be a collection of pieces I have written over time.**

Festival of Opet

Drums played, rattles were shaking and pipes were being blown. Many other instruments were playing along with them and people started to clap. The sun had barely come up but none of this mattered to any of the people playing.

"Finally, the Festival of Opet. One of the few festivals where everyone is here to see the whole royal family," a young male voice stated haughtily, a smirk on his face. Servants were all around him, busy putting black kohl around his eyes, and adding jewelry around his neck. His head had been freshly shaved except a strip of hair on the side of his head and he had been given a bath with scented soaps the night before.

"Hey Edward!" an equally, if not more, arrogant voice called to him. The owner to the voice walked and approached Edward as the servants kept working. "Want to see who can get more females' attention today?"

"Sure. I love a good bet. Be gone worthless servants," Edward sneered and watched in satisfaction as they scurried away.

"Very nice."

"I know right? They are so much more effective than before."

"I told you little brother. Treat them the way I do, and soon they fear you. Then they will get your bidding done so much faster than being lenient on them."

"Anyway, what about that bet?"

"Yes, right then. Let's see who can get the attention of more females by the end of the festival. What do you say?" Emmett asked challengingly.

"You are so on," Edward agreed, slapping his elder brother on the back.

The two princes walked side by side throughout the palace hallways, barking at slaves and servants, practically shoving them aside if they were in their way. Any lucky servants who knew either of the princes from personal experience had the advantage to know to instinctively run into the nearest available room until they passed. Even the servants who had only heard of them of the rumors about them ran to the nearest room as well. The servants or slaves that had never heard of either of them were the very unfortunate souls who would face harsh punishment, even if they had done nothing wrong.

The boys kept going on their way toward the main corridors. When they arrived in the main corridor, they spotted the rest of their family with servants around them, putting the finishing touches on the festival barques they would be sitting on.

"Finally! Edward, Emmett. Hurry up!" their mother, Esme ordered them, rushing them over.

Once they were over with the rest of their family, their father got into his seat. Esme got into her seat after him. The three sons got into their seats, according to age, and finally Edward's sisters got in as well, also according to age. The servants checked the seats one last time and when they checked Edward's seat, he sneered at them, making them scurry away with fear.

After a few more minutes, the giant doors opened at the front of the palace that led to the city. The dancers and musicians exited the doors first, followed by the royal family with guards around them for protection. As Edward's festival barques started forward he saw the first glimpses of the city once again.

_"__This is going to be good," _he thought as his face was hit with the rays of the early-morning hot Egyptian sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer on profile. **

**Oh my goodness! Thank you to everyone who favored me/this story and are following either one. This took 3 years to write and edit. I then edited it further for this version to put up. Hope you like it! Also, thank you to Misty Coufal for the wonderful banner I have! Thank you everyone.**

Crowds cheered all around the streets, watching and waiting, hoping to get a glimpse of the Pharaoh and his family. It was rare for people to have a chance to see his family but today was the Festival of Opet. It was one of the few days people got to see the Pharaoh and his family at the same time, making it one of the most exciting festivals of the year.

There was one girl though, who was not looking around and cheering. The girls' name was Bella which meant "Beautiful". Anyone who met her agreed her name most certainly suited her but she always silently disagreed. _What's the point in having people think you're beautiful if no one listens to what you say? S_he often thought to herself.

Her family had made everyone come to the festival and she had to put on pounds of jewelry, and so much makeup she felt like if she moved a muscle it would all fall off her face. Her mother had insisted though that the whole family look their best, and decided that that would include makeup and jewelry for the whole family. They had to put on black kohl all around their eyes and for some reason she had made the eldest daughters put on wigs even though they already had black hair. Her brothers', sisters', and her own sun-kissed skin had been bathed in the early morning before the festival. The whole ordeal of it annoyed Bella to no end. If it were up to her she would wear only the makeup necessary for being in the hot sun.

_"__Yesh! When will we ever go home?" _She thought annoyed. "_People make such a big deal over seeing the Pharaoh and his family. I heard he and his family are all jerks, especially their youngest son, Edward. He apparently acts like he's the best thing the god's created since the beginning of time."_

The Pharaoh and his family had started to come down the street at that point in time, with dancers and musicians in front and behind them. Bella also noticed that the order was the same as always. Dancers with musicians, the Pharaoh, the queen, their sons, Peter, Emmett, Edward, and their daughters, Alice, and Kate. This Pharaoh, unlike others, had chosen only one wife to be with, whereas other Pharaohs had a main wife and several minor wives.

The parade seemed to move in slow motion in Bella's opinion. Two of the princes in the parade, Emmett and Edward, were randomly winking and smiling at the girls in the crowd. When they did the girls swooned in delight. Everyone else simply bowed to show their respect for the royal family. The sons were passing by Bella now, and when Edward looked over and saw her, he winked at her. She simply glared at him in return, and then very stiffly bowed to him like everyone else. He looked surprised by her action then stopped winking at random girls as the parade kept moving. The parade finally ended around sundown and people started to head home for the next day.

_"__Why on earth are the festivals so long? We could be doing anything else, like hitting ourselves with a stick and still get more done than watching these things,"_ Bella thought as she went off to find her family and when she did her eldest sister was shrieking with excitement.

"Oh my goodness! Edward winked at you! You… are… so lucky!" Rosalie shrieked.

Her youngest sister looked at Bella with green, curious eyes.

"Bella. Why don't you act like all the other girls when Edward winked at you?" Charlotte asked her.

"Because I'm smart enough to realize that I don't have a chance with him, and even if I did, I wouldn't want to because he is a jerk," Bella answered honestly. "So that's why I don't bother swooning over him like some people do."

She then looked over at Rosalie while she told her the second part of her explanation and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Rosalie asked when she saw the look.

_"__Wow" _Bella thought to herself.

Then they saw that their brother had come up and had heard most of the conversation between them.

"Well I'm glad she didn't get excited over such a little thing," her eldest sibling, Jasper commented. "It means she has more sense than most of the other girls around here."

"Thank you Jasper."

"No problem sister. I know you don't enjoy these. Of course, I don't as well, but I think you hate them even more than I do."

"Hello my children! So what did you think of the festival?" Their father asked them, walking up to them.

"It was great!" Rosalie screeched happily.

Bella, Jasper, and Charlotte all said at the same time in a monotonous chorus, "It was boring."

"It's too bad you feel that way but considering it's a major festival we have to attend and watch it," their mother, Renee, reminded them.

"We know mother," they all simultaneously replied.

The family walked back to the house, passing by the houses and shops along the way. A few hours later they ate the duck their father and his sons had hunted, earlier for dinner.

That night as Bella thought about the day in her bed on top of the roof, she grew more irritated by the minute. "_He thinks he's so great. Someone needs to tell him he's not the center of the universe. He should learn what people do just to get the best for his family, not just that we trade items and it magically ends up at the palace. "_


	3. Chapter 3

New ch.

"Bella! Get some water and the painting I wanted please," her mother requested.

"All right mother!" she agreed, grabbing a large jar and skipping to the river in her bare feet.

A few moments later she had reached the river. She had purposely forgotten what had happened the day before, and listened to the world around her. The birds were calling out and she answered their calls. People were working and she heard others selling items or hunting in the river nearby. When the jar was full she walked to her friends' house slowly, as to not spill any water, to pick up the painting. Suddenly someone jumped out in front of her. Surprised, she fell back and the jar fell on the ground, spilling water everywhere. Bella quickly recovered and glared at Edward, who was standing in front of her. He had put on basic clothes, no sandals, or jewelry, and no cosmetics. His head was bald except a strip of black hair hanging down on the side of his head.

"Hello. May I help you?" he asked politely, like he had done nothing wrong at all. His very pale features stuck out even more now. She knew he was always paler than other people, but now she could see him fully, and she saw he was practically chalk-white. She had seen him before in past festivals and ceremonies, and his skin never changed. He was so pale it was amazing he never looked the slightest bit burned, or at least tanned in his life.

"No you may not," she hissed, spite filling her voice.

Edward took a step back, eyes widening in surprise.

Bella stood up quickly, grabbed the jar, and walked back to the river. Once she filled it up again, she walked toward all the shops. She then stopped suddenly and turned around to face the prince.

"By the way, you're not fooling anyone with that costume, Prince Edward."

When he looked shocked a second time, Bella smiled and turned knowingly. She then continued on her way.

"Wait! How did you know it was me?" he asked, running up to her, walking in step with her.

"The first thing that is a dead giveaway is you have the palest skin anyone has ever seen around here. Also your clothing is made with far better material than others. Then there's the fact that your skin is far too clean and has too few callouses to be seen as anyone in the working class. Lastly, you just act more superior than everyone else," Bella listed as they walked.

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Angela's to get the painting my mother wanted," she answered honestly.

"Cool! I'll accompany you."

Bella stopped suddenly and whirled around to face Edward. "Why in the name of sweet Isis do you keep following me?" she demanded angrily.

"You're interesting. I want to figure you out," he answered honestly.

Bella laughed to herself when he said that. "I'm not interesting. I'm the girl nobody would want to marry because I'm different from all the other girls. I hope Ma'at punishes you for your lies," she told him her perspective, managing to threaten him in the process. "And besides, the sight of you disgusts me, so go away."

They had reached Angela's at this point, and both entered her family's shop, next to her house.

"Oh hello Bella. Are you here for the painting?" Angela asked friendlily.

"Yes. Is it done?" she replied.

"Sure is. Here you go." Angela got up and handed the painting to her friend. She then asked if she would like some wine.

"That would be great thank you."

"Your highness," Angela greeted him warily. Her eyes shifted over to Bella carefully while doing so. She knew Bella disliked Edward because of the poor treatment he gave others and was surprised to see him with her. When she greeted and bowed slightly to Edward, she saw her friend smirk at him like she had just proven something to him. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes please. Also, would you please call me Edward?" He requested.

"S-sure Edward." Angela blinked rapidly in surprise and then poured the wine she had into three cups.

"I told you that that was a bad costume," Bella murmured, annoyance still lacing her voice as she picked up her cup.

"All right. I'll fix it tonight," he hissed back at her.

"So how's your family Bella?" Angela asked once she sat down.

"Good. Although, my father gets upset for some reason whenever we bring up his job. I mean, I know he is the general of the army, but he used to be love to talk about it, and now he never says one word about it," Bella expressed to her anxiously. She wanted to talk with her friend without worry of the Pharaoh hearing, but she couldn't chase Edward away without the high chance of her family getting in trouble.

"I think I know why," Edward spoke up.

"Really? Why?" Bella asked worriedly. She wanted information, even if it did come from _Edward_.

"I heard my father and your father talking, and your fathers' friend is going to war. Except he'll be on the opposing side of your father."

They talked for a few more minutes until Bella told Angela she had to go. She left Angela's shop quickly with her jar and painting saying goodbye to Angela as she left. The young prince was about to follow her, but he was soon stopped.

"Hold it," Angela commanded, causing him to turn around in surprise. "All right, why are you following her?"

"I have a very good reason for following her," he started out.

_"__Yeah right. This ought to be good," _she thought to herself. "Okay so why are you following her? Is it because her father is an army official and you can get something out of that? Is it because she's just a bit richer than the other girls who are in the same social class as her? Besides her mother was a rich weaver even though her father is an army official."

"Actually, none of your ideas are right," Edward told her. "I actually like her for her." He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Her mother is a crafts worker?" he asked, puzzled by how that could be possible.

"Strange right? Her father fell in love with her mother, and even though they were in separate social classes, they still managed to get married. People tease or are just downright rude to her because she doesn't belong anywhere really but she thinks of herself as middle class. If you tell her I told you any of this she will kill me so don't mention my name, got it?" Angela asked him, malice in her voice. "Anyway, if you truly like her or love her, I don't know if you do or not, then prove it. Also don't break up with her once you have won her heart because I will spend every day thinking of ways to make you pay. It may seem dire, but one day you might understand fully."

The prince stared at Angela for a few moments, and then thanked her before he left. He wandered the streets, being careful of guards and slipped back into the palace unseen by anyone who could cause trouble for him.

"Hey Edward, where have you been?" his eldest sister, Alice, asked him curiously as he entered the room.

"Around," he answered vaguely.

"Okay fine. Just don't tell me," she sighed, hurt visible in her soft voice.

"Alice I respect you the most out of all of our siblings, and you always are able to keep my all of my secrets, bad or good, but don't do this to me," he begged.

"Do what?" she asked, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know precisely what. Don't guilt me into telling you where I've been. I know you won't tell our parents, but this is something that is going to have to be a secret from everyone," Edward told her.

"That's because you always give in. Though still, we used to be so close and hang out all the time. Now I barely see you, much less know you anymore. Actually, ever since you stated strictly hanging out with Emmett you've turned into a huge jerk."

Edward's face softened a bit and he walked over to Alice and hugged her.

"It's okay. I plan to spend less time with Emmett now that a made a couple of new friends, at least I hope I have. Besides I'm still the same person, and people change as life goes on," he pointed.

"I know, but everything seems different now."

"It's true that we used to be close with each other and now it seems like we aren't, but don't worry, that could change for the better again. Maybe not with everyone in our family, but possibly some members," Edward stated.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"No," he answered truthfully. "Although if the two of us spend time with each other, maybe we will have an influence on the others. Then as time goes on, we can rebuild the family foundation how it should be."

"Well, what are you two doing?" Emmett asked loudly as he entered the room. "Never mind, I really don't care," he started again before his brother or sister could respond. "Hey Edward, why did you stop trying to get the ladies attention? I thought it was something you liked to do. Besides, we had a bet."

"I had a change of heart, though it looks like you haven't. Tell me when you find someone you truly love, if it was actually worth it," Edward retorted. He didn't love Bella right at that moment but he wanted to impress her however he could. If it meant putting aside his player ways and helping her in any way possible he would do it.

"Humph. So, that's how it is," Emmett drawled in a bored, yet annoyed tone. "Where were you after the festival anyway? I thought we were going to race chariots after the festival."

"I was busy. Now if you could leave us, then Alice and I could finish our talk."

"No I-" Emmett started out only to be cut off.

"Wow Emmett! Can't you leave people alone and not butt in for five minutes?" Peter, their eldest brother, asked as he walked into the room.

"Thank goodness. Peter, can you get him out of here, even if it means locking him away for twenty years?" Alice requested acidly.

"No, but I can get him out of here so you can have more privacy," Peter offered.

"Please?" she asked simply.

"Sure. Come on Emmett." He pushed Emmett toward the door forcefully, leaving Alice and Edward alone.

"Anyway," Alice continued. "Yes I would love to try to reconnect with the family. Good luck with our parents though. They're always working."

"Well maybe not them then." Edward corrected himself thinking of all the days when they were younger and they had only seen their parents once during the day sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>I figure the kids would get lonely without each other. I mean they only have each other and the servants to talk to. Then guess what? The servants are always working. They wouldn't have time to actually talk to them. Their parents are commanding the entire state of Egypt, the army and probably 5 billion other things. They would NOT have time. Also, they haven't met their "mates" yet.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks Edward visited Bella more often, quickly correcting her to not use his title "Prince", and spent the rest of his time being with his family. He spent time playing games with his brothers and sisters, even letting his little sister, Kate, play with him the way she wanted to. When he had time between all of this he spent time with his family, he always went to the city to see Bella.

The servants had left the room leaving the family to their discussion. "Edward, your mother and I have noticed you have been spending more time with here at home than usual," his father, Carlisle, commented during dinner one night.

"Yes, usually you spend all your time flirting with the upper class girls. Not that there's anything wrong with that we're just glad it looks like you're growing up," his mother, Esme, added. She passed the honey sweetened cakes and fig sweetened cakes to her husband who looked at her lovingly.

"Well I figure there are more important things in life than trying to impress people," Edward answered reasonably.

"Wow Edward. That's really grown-up of you," Alice, his sister, commented. "What made you change your attitude?"

"Edward was so much fun this week. He even played the games I wanted to," Kate, his youngest sister, told everyone happily.

"Yes I did," Edward agreed with Kate then turned toward Alice. "Let's just say I have someone very special in my life that has changed my perspective on life," he answered vaguely. "_I've been spending most of my free time with Bella,_ he thought to himself, _It's no wonder I've changed my behavior, and probably for the better too."_

"Well whoever it is seems to know what they're doing," Esme commented, satisfied with her son's answer.

…

"Bella! That's the third time you've passed the wrong bowl to someone," her mother scolded her that night during their dinner.

"Sorry mother. Sorry Charlotte," she apologized to each of them in turn before passing Charlotte what she wanted.

"Are you okay Bella? Maybe you should go to bed early," her father suggested.

"All right," she agreed.

She walked up the ladder, onto the roof before falling into her bed. The stars glistened in the night, and Bella watched them, thinking about Edward and how much he had changed since their first conversation. He had become nicer and more considerate other people instead of acting like he was the greatest person ever, like he once did. She then remembered the whole family would have to attend a meeting the following day and they would also have dinner with the Pharaoh as well afterwards. She wasn't sure how Edward would react but she decided to stay indifferent just to be safe. A few moments later she fell into a deep sleep.

…..…...…

"Edward! Did you hear? The General of the Egyptian military, Charlie, is going to be eating with us in a few days, and he and our father will be discussing battle plans," Peter announced to him before going to sleep.

"Ok," he replied sounding bored. He had heard people throughout the palace talking about it but it hadn't really interested him. Why should it? He had so many other things on his mind.

"He apparently has a few daughters and sons. I saw the daughters at some point and there are three. One who looks about ten, one about twenty and the last one is about seventeen or so. I'm not sure her precise age but she's a beauty. I caught some of her name but not all of it. What was it? Isabelle? Isa- Isa-?" he kept going, pathetically trying to remember how to pronounce her name.

"Isabella, but she likes Bella," Edward corrected automatically, slightly annoyed he couldn't pronounce the name of the girl he liked.

"Yeah! That's it!" Peter responded. "Anyway. I think I'll ask to marry her."

"No you're not!" Edward disagreed, surprised at how angry his voice sounded.

"Why not?" Peter asked confused.

"Because I'm going to," he announced surprised again, by his immediate decision. He hadn't known her for that long, but he was sure about his decision. Edward knew he would have to wait longer to ask for her hand but he also knew she was the girl for him. "Although the law would never allow it. Even though we're in almost the same social class, we're not in the exact same one."

"Easy. Just continue to see each other until you think of a solution," Peter told him, like it was a simple child's toy he had mastered within seconds.

"Would you two shut up? We have to get up an hour earlier than usual! Now let's go to sleep!" Emmett whispered angrily to them.

"We'd better go to sleep before someone rats us out," Edward suggested turning over to go to sleep.

"Yeah, because he gets so little sleep anyway," Peter replied sarcastically.

But he also followed Edward's' example and turned over to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>so here's chapter 4. Sorry I missed the update date. Hope you like it.<strong>

**Ps. in my stories the kids and grown-ups will talk like 21st century people. Does any one know how they actually talked? no. Also, I did a ton of research for this so please don't tell me to do more. if you would like to suggest something and say maybe they should do this INSTEAD, ok I am cool with that. Although if you tell me to do research I will be pissed. it took me about 4 years to research, write, type, edit, re-edit this, so please use constructive criticism in your reviews as well. Also, I am not going to catch everything. I have said I need a beta. great. anyone actually want to do the job?**


End file.
